Kuroshitsuji: His Butler, Diganti
by PratiwiPutri
Summary: Sebastian akan diganti oleh butler lain, waduh? gimana tuh!
1. Chapter 1

**DIGANTI**

**DISCLAIMER** : Yana Toboso

**Warning** : OOC, Humor Fail, Gaje, Aneh, bahasanya nggak baku

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Pagi itu di Manor House, Sebastian sedang menyiapkan Early Morning Tea untuk tuan muda. Tiba2 mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakkan Maylene.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Sebastian

"Sorry, tadi gw kepeleset" jawab Maylene

"Ah rese lu, hati2 napa!" ujar Sebastian sewot

"Iye… kan gw udah bilang maaf!" ujar Maylene

"Nggak, tadi lu bilang sorry" ujar Sebastian

"Au ah Gelap" ujar Maylene kesel

Sebastian pun bergegas membangunkan tuan muda yg tidurnya udah kayak kebo itu. Saat sampai di kamar sang Earl, ternyata dia sudah bangun. Dia terlihat sedang memainkan laptopnya (waw, disana udah ada laptop…)

"Lu tumben bangun pagi tuan muda" ujar Sebastian (songong banget)

"Suka2 napa, masalah buat lo" ujar Ciel nyolot

"Emangnya lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Sebastian (sumpah songong banget)

"lagi kerja" jawab Ciel singkat

"Kerja?" Tanya Sebastian lagi

"Yoi" Jawab Ciel

Author: pada pelit banget sih ngomongnya!

C&S: lah? Kan elu yang ngasih kita dialog se-iprit ini!

Author: iya… ya

Sebastian yg lagi kumat KEPO-nya itu jadi penasaran, dia pun mencoba mengintip apa yg dilakukan tuan mudanya itu. Ternyata dia sedang buka Facebook.

"lah? Katanya kerja…" ujar Sebastian

"Lah ini gw lagi kerja jadi admin" ujar Ciel santai

"… Udah lah! Ayo ganti baju! Bentar lagi si Elizabeth dateng!" Ujar Sebastian sedikit emosi

Author: gw bingung, Ciel nggak pernah mandi ya? Langsung ganti baju gitu… *Dikeroyokin Fan girl nya Ciel

Tak lama kemudian, Elizabeth dateng. Dia datang membawa bingkisan besar.

"Ciel! Gw bawa sesuatu buat lo!" ujar Lizzie

"Apaan tuh? Gede banget!" ujar Ciel sedikit kaget

"Ini nyokap gw yg suruh, ini butler baru buat lo!" ujar Lizzie

"WHAT?!" teriak Ciel & Sebastian bareng

"ngapain nyokap lo beliin (?) butler buat gw?!" tanya Ciel

"kata nyokap gw sih dia khawatir lu deket sama butler lo yg mukanya mesum itu" jawab Lizzie dengan muka tanpa dosa

Postur tubuh butler baru itu sangat mirip dengan Sebastian. Butler baru itu tegap, kekar, dan sekseh (?), butler baru itu berasal dari Prancis dan namanya adalah Leonardo (da Vinci) lol just kidding.

"Dapuk! Apa2an loe! Seenaknya aja ngegantiin gw!" ujar Sebastian ke Lizzie (songong)

"kali ini gw setuju sama lo Sebastian. Lizzie, Pergi lo dari sini! Dan bilang ke nyokaplo klo gw nggak mau sebastian diganti!" ujar Ciel tegas.

"oh… klo gitu, kenapa kita nggak adu aja Sebastian sama Leonardo?" ujar Lizzie

"OK! SIAPA TAKUT!" ujar Sebastian

"lah? Kok lo yg jawab sih? Ya udah deh, sono lawan tuh Leonardo" ujar Ciel

"Yes, my lord!"

**-Bersambung-**

Dikit ya? (-_-)a


	2. Chapter 2

**DIGANTI PART 2  
DISCLAIMER: **Mbak Yana Toboso**  
WARNING: **OOC Tingkat Kelurahan, Humor Fail, Gaje, Aneh, Bahasa nggak Baku

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Pertarungan akan di laksanakan sebanyak 3 ronde!

**RONDE 1  
**Peserta akan adu ketampanan!  
Peserta pertama, Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian melakukan pose dengan satu jari di mulut, backround kelopak mawar bertebaran, rambut berterbangan ala bintang iklan shampoo dan mata berbinar2 ala komik Candy-Candy (bagi yg nggak tau komik Candy2, silahkan cari di mbah GOOGLE)

Peserta kedua, Leonardo!

Leonardo berpose sederhana, dengan tangan kanan di dada sebelah kiri dan membungkuk sedikit

Sebastian: Woy Author! Lo kok bikin pose gw lebay banget sih?!  
Author: suka2 donk…..

"hmmmm ini rumit" kata Lau yg tiba2 dateng  
"LAU?! Ngapain lo kemari?!" ujar Ciel setengah kaget  
"tadinya sih gw mau numpang sarapan soalnya Warteg si Undertaker tutup… eh tau2 ada beginian" ujar Lau.  
"Ya udah… lu deh yang jadi Juri… menurutlu siapa yang menang?" tanya Ciel  
"Menurut gw sih si Leonardo" ujar Lau  
"WATDEPAK!? Kok si Leonardo sih yang menang?!" teriak Sebastian  
"hm? Dia menang karena posenya sederhana, simple tapi bagus… sedangkan pose lu lebay" ujar Lau yang sudah kabur.

Sebastian: Woy Author! Kok gw kalah sih?!  
Author: suka2 donk… klo lo menang, nanti nggak bakal ada cerita!  
Sebastian: huff!

Dengan begini, ronde 1 dimenangkan Leonardo!

**-Bersambung-**

Bercanda kok :P

**RONDE 2  
**Peserta akan adu kepintaran!  
mereka akan adu cerdas cermat!  
tapi hanya 1 pertanyaan!

pertanyaan:  
apa judul FF gaje ini?

Sebastian & Leonardo: DIGANTI!  
Author: kok diganti sih? Ini kan pertanyaan gampang!  
Sebastian & Leonardo: JUDULNYA EMANG ITU AUTHOR NYOLOT!  
Author: oh iya ya :P

Hasilnya seri!

**RONDE FINAL!  
**Peserta akan adu kekuatan!  
Mereka akan bertarung 1 lawan 1!  
Batas waktu tidak di tentukan & batas wilayah hanya di Mansion Phantomhive!  
Syaratnya tidak boleh minggunakan benda tajam!

Author: bersedia… siap…. Mulai!

Mereka berdua pun mulai mengambil barang2 yang menurut mereka cukup untuk membuat kepala seseorang bocor (lol). Sebastian mengangkat Bard yg sedang santai dengerin musik Adele untuk dilemparkan ke Leonardo. Leonardo juga nggak mau kalah, dia juga mengangkat Tanaka (wut?!) untuk dilemparkan ke Sebastian. Mereka berdua pun melempar Bard & Tanaka. Dengan begitu, sukses sudah mereka berdua membuat Bard amnesia ringan akibat kepala Tanaka yg sekeras batu (?).

Mereka mulai melemparkan barang2 mahal milik Ciel, dan tanpa ragu2, Sebastian melempar Ciel ke Leonardo.

"EH?! APA-APAAN NIH?! TURUNIN GW SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ " teriak Ciel yang sayangnya udh keburu dilempar sama Sebastian.

BRUK!

Suara Ciel yg jatuh di tumpukan barang2 mahal… Dengan badan babak belur (?) Ciel pun di gotong ke kamarnya oleh Bard & Finny (yang juga babak belur).  
Pertarungan masih berlangsung, Keduanya sudah mulai capek. Untuk meredakan dahaga, mereka pun minum "Mi*ai Oc*a" agar tetap Gambatte! Keduanya juga membasahi kepalanya dengan air bening dan langsung memutar2 kepalanya layaknya Trio Macan.

"Hei Kau! Ya, Kau! Menyerahlah!" ujar Sebastian.  
"Baiklah…" jawab Leonardo pusing karena kepalanya muter2  
"hmmm jadi kau tidak mau menyerah y…

.

.  
.

WHAT?!" teriak Sebastian kaget.  
"iye, gw nyerah… capek gw kayak gini mulu… mending gw jadi Tukang Somay lagi dah daripada berantem kayak gini" ujar Leonardo melas  
"…" diam Sebastian dengan wajah cengo-nya.

Dengan begini Sebastian menang \(^^)/  
Sebastian pun tidak jadi diganti ^^

*Sementara itu, Ciel…*

"Sebastian Kurang ajar! Awas lu nanti!" ujar Ciel kesel  
"sudahlah Tuan Muda… lebih baik anda melanjutkan kerja sebagai admin… tuh kan, ada 9947 pemberitahuan…" ujar Bard  
"Eh? Dari mana lu tau password Facebook gw?!" tanya Ciel panik  
"Lu lupa Log-out Ciel…" jawab Lizzie yang tiba2 udh duduk di samping tempat tidur Ciel  
"dan lagi, tadi gw liat facebook lu. Ternyata lu sama Sebastian…." Ujar Lizzie yang belum menyelesaikan kata2nya  
"EH?! NG…NGGAK KOK! I..ITU SEBASTIAN YANG…."

Lizzie langsung memotong pembicaraan Ciel dengan cara menampar Ciel sampai pingsan.

*Sementara itu, Sebastian & Leonardo…*

"Oi… lu berat banget sih!" ujar Sebastian  
"hehehe makasih ya Senpai… " ujar Leonardo dengan wajah innocent-nya

Sebastian pun menggendong Leonardo sampai ke rumah sakit.

**-The End-**

Behind the Scene:

Sebastian: *menatap author dengan wajah penuh dendam  
Author: na..napa lu Sebastian? *panik  
Sebastian: Lu udh bikin gw lumayan aneh di FF ini…  
Author: nggak apa2 donk, kan cerita gw i…  
Sebastian: Cerita lu ya? Hmmm klo gitu, lu harus bayar gw… *menatap author dengan Muka nafsu  
Author: ma… mau apa lu….  
Sebastian: tenang aja…  
Author: TIDAAAAAAAK

*internet sang Author di sita sama Sebastian TTATT

Behind the Scene yang gaje pun berakhir… ^^  
Review please…

**-The Real End-**


End file.
